


耳洞 Ear Piercings

by AGYM



Category: Kakyoin Noriaki - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Ear Piercings, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGYM/pseuds/AGYM
Summary: 打洞刺青店的小哥视角 带你第一人称视角为花花打耳洞（并没有很刺激。





	耳洞 Ear Piercings

商店街旁有许多树，粗枝灰白，嫩枝浅绿。春假时我并不是太忙，于是便去那里的一家很小的刺青店打工。说是刺青店，其实来纹身的顾客并不多，因为这里还提供穿孔服务，而且价格很便宜，不少附近高中的女孩会三五成群地来这里打耳洞。

但那都是学校开学后的事了，假期的商店街安静的就像是稻田一样。我在店里的长凳上坐着，相当无趣地等着下班，现在我在这里坐一天往往都等不到一个客人。颜色像是浓茶一样的夕阳已经从分为两半的浅色门帘下透进这狭窄的店面，已经快要到关门的时间了。又是一个空荡荡的日子，当我这样想着的时候，一个人影出现在了店门口那一片阳光中，先是一个留着到脖颈的中长发的头，然后是被头发略微遮挡的稍细一些的脖子和颇有些宽度的肩，之后这片阴影便收束了起来，我知道，这个人要么专门穿了收腰的衣服，要么有着苗条的腰。

这一定是个男性，我想道，这并不少见，除了附近学校的女生或着图一时新奇的全职主妇外，不少在街上四处晃荡的不良和飞车党偶尔也会来这里打洞，以证明自己在不畏惧疼痛方面的勇猛，虽然我不大明白这种连看到虫子都会尖叫的女生都做得来的事情对于在这些混混间自我证明这种事上能起到什么作用。如果没猜错的话，正在进门的人大概也是那些游手好闲的青少年中的一个吧。  
我倒没怎么害怕过当地的不良，自从几年前这附近的一个混血儿长大之后，那些混混们便收敛了不少，如果传闻没错的话，别说几个只能拿弹簧刀吓唬人的混混了，哪怕东京动物园的银背大猩猩跑了出来，他也能一边瞪着他那双恶灵似的绿色的眼睛，一边嚷嚷着“吵死人了”，一边把那只猩猩揍成重伤扔回笼子里去。

不过，传闻归传闻，虽然我并没有见过空条家的那位混血儿，但是据店主说，他去年来这里打耳洞时完全没做出什么出格的事，除了过分的沉默寡言和看起来有点凶恶的表情外，他就和任何一个来这里打耳洞的高中女生别无二致。“不过，”我记得当时店主露出了有些为难的神色，他左顾右盼了一阵，确认没人听得见，才对我耳语道，“那小子确实个子够大，要是说他能跟银背大猩猩打架，我觉得也不是不可能。”

然而我错了，当影子差不多已经完整地出现在了店里时，一双款式中规中矩的褐色学生皮鞋才踩在了店门口的那团影子上，不良才不会穿这种只有老老实实每天按时到校的好学生才会穿的鞋，他们也绝不会把自己的鞋打理的这么干净，甚至能被夕阳镀上些泛着金色的光彩。那双鞋上面是被夕阳晒得通红的骨感脚踝和那与影子完全一样修长双腿——只不过，光看影子的话并不会知道那双腿穿着的深绿色制服裤被熨烫的多么棱角分明。一只手掀开了门帘，骨节突出、指甲宽而厚，但端末却被修剪成了教养良好的圆弧形，这是一双干精细活计的手。

年轻人进来了，我之前猜的有一点是对的，那就是他确实穿着收腰的衣服。那是一件和裤子一样颜色的诘襟校服，扣子被扣到了最上面的那颗，盖住了喉结，如果他低头的话，下巴一定会碰到那里两块的金属装饰和军绿色的布料，制服的上衣是较长的款式，如果再宽松一些的话，简直可以被当作一件神父穿的教袍。他大约不是附近那所高中的学生。这身校服被他穿得相当板正，我简直可以想象他每次在洗过它后会多么认真地熨烫一遍，毕竟，不管是袖口还是肩膀，或者是侧腰凸起的边线，都以让人赏心悦目的整洁方式显现出立体的线条。

然而这身制服所带来的“这一定是个循规蹈矩的孩子”的印象，几乎完全被他的脸盖了过去。这个年轻人有着火红的头发和显然被精心打理过的发型，刘海用卷发棒夹过，虽然长而柔软，但是却有着起伏的波浪卷，剩下的头发被他向后脑勺梳去，但是还是有些碎发翘起。他的眼睛，大约是戴了美瞳，是灰紫色的，像是葡萄结霜的部位，在昏暗的店铺里看起来有些朦胧。染发和戴美瞳，这些事情绝不是一个循规蹈矩的学生会做的，但是他温驯的表情却让我对自己下的这个结论感到矛盾。这个年轻人的五官倒并不算很扎眼，他那双颜色奇妙的双眼狭长，而与之有着鲜明对比的则是他的其他五官和颧骨，它们都立体地不像是亚洲人。从长相上来说，他算得上一个招人喜欢的孩子。

“请问，这里可以打耳洞么？”他问道，声音比我想象的要低沉些。

“当然，当然，您请先坐在这里吧。”我拉出一张凳子请他坐下。像是穿了长裙的女孩一样，在坐下前，他用双手捋了一下他上衣的下摆，让它贴着他的大腿，被很顺地放在椅子上，然后才安稳地坐下。  
我给耳洞枪装好了消过毒的不锈钢钉，然后问他想要在哪里打。

“就打最普通的那种，”他指了指自己的耳垂，我看见了他指甲缝里留着的颜料，原来他会画画，“暂时还不想弄得太张扬。”

“学生？”我用蘸了酒精的脱脂棉球擦了擦他的耳垂，他很顺从地歪了歪脑袋，把那只需要被擦的耳朵向我的方向翘起，我顺带像是给其他男性打耳洞时那样，为他清理了一下耳背，但是擦完后，脱脂棉球仍然干净得像是新的一样。

“是的，”他抿了抿嘴，好像试图对我微笑一下，“在放春假。”

“嗬，好巧，我也在放假，所以才出来打工。”我在放打孔工具的抽屉里翻找着，“不过既然在放假为什么还穿着校服？”

这次那个男生总算做出了一个还说得过去的笑脸。“我觉得学生还是有点学生的样子比较好。”他最终这样回答道。显然，他并不习惯于对别人露出真诚的微笑，也不大喜欢和别人展开太长的对话。

但至少他很有礼貌，敬语用得有板有眼，身上还散发着一股樟脑球的清香，对于这样的客人，哪怕对谈话不是很热情，我也莫名地想和他们多说两句。

“你可是又染头发又戴美瞳，怎么还会这样想？”我开玩笑地拨弄了一下他的刘海，出人意料的是，尽管那刘海能够被弯曲成那样立体的形状，但是质感却相当、相当柔软。

“啊，这些。”他像是被提醒后才发现似的，伸出手捻了一下自己富有弹性的刘海，“这些都是天生的。”

“真是了不起。”我耸了耸肩。不管这个人为什么选择这样说，我都不该刨根问底，不管怎么说，他的审美很不错，我作为一个旁观者都感到赏心悦目，这也就够了。至于他说的是否是真的，则完全不在我需要考虑的范围内。

我拿出外科记号笔，在他薄薄的一对耳垂上各画了一个点，并问他这个位置是否可以。

“可以，这样就好。”用我递给他的镜子看了看自己的耳垂后，他把镜子还了回来，回答道。在他还回镜子前，我忍不住一次次瞥向他那双霜紫色的眼睛，它们确实引人注目。  
我撩起少年侧脸那里堆积的软而滑的红发——他就像刚才一样歪过头来帮助我更方便地操作——把打孔器对到那个黑点上，然后在少年反应过来之前拨动了弹簧。钢钉飞快地穿过了他的耳垂。少年轻轻叹了口气。“痛吗？”我问道。

“完全在可以忍受的范围里。”那少年低着头，瘦长的手抓着膝盖。

“快点弄完的话就不那么疼了，我在打孔器上加了一根钢钉，对准他另外一只耳朵。他侧着头，将整个脖子都露了出来，他的皮肤在亚洲人里算是白的，很细腻，但是脖子里的筋腱在使力时便有棱有角地鼓起来，而像是半个海棠果一样的喉结，也时不时上下滚动一下。这脖子绝不会被错认为属于女性。

我迅速给那边的耳朵也打完洞，然后让那个年轻人挑选以后要戴的耳饰。没人会一直戴着不锈钢钉的。他在一对绿色的宝石耳坠和一堆吊坠看起来像是樱桃的红色圆耳坠之间犹豫了一会，最后还是选了那对过于圆润的树脂樱桃。

我把他耳垂里那根钢钉拔出来，给他戴上他选的那副耳饰，这件事往往会很痛，比打耳洞本身还要痛，不过好在他的耳垂很薄，我几乎没费什么劲就换好了耳坠。但我估计这件事还是让这个少年感到些许的疼痛，因为他刚才抓着膝盖的手背上的筋鼓了起来，而那些指甲也变白了，这让被卡在甲缝里的颜料更明显了些，而且他的耳廓也变成了粉红色。

那对耳坠很配他。他拿着桌上的镜子，左右转着脑袋看着那对现在戴在了他耳朵上的耳坠。那两个樱桃红的树脂小球像是拨浪鼓上的小球一样在空中弹跳了起来，他突然意识到我还在看着他现在这有些幼稚的行为，于是放下了镜子。“多少钱？”他掏出了一个棕色的皮夹，低着头拉开拉链，以此来避免目光接触。

当我把找零递给他时，他还在对着那个镜子看那对耳坠，大概自己确实也很满意。“您选的这副耳坠，”我在他掀起门帘离开时叫住他，他转过头，看向我，“很好看，真的很好看。”

“谢谢。”他对我笑了笑，透过他掀开了一些的门帘，我看见了外面的那些树，夕阳和开在那些树枝桠上粉色的花朵在那个少年的背后交织，花瓣不断飘落，只要一会那少年走上街，它们便会落在他那头火红的头发上。不知道为什么，尽管我是一个对于文学完全不在乎的人，这时还是不由自主地想起了那句俳句，关于樱花的一生何其短暂，并为其哀叹的诗，我想，这是我在为这美丽一幕的转瞬即逝而体验到了一阵物哀的缘故。

我在那年的夏季发现，那俳句与当时的情景并不贴切。商店街边的那些树，它们卵形的绿色叶片下结出了殷红的果实，我这才知道，那些被我当作樱花的淡粉色花朵，是樱桃的花。难怪当时在夕阳和浅粉色花瓣下的那张带着腼腆笑容的脸并不让我感到阴柔秀美，而是不张扬的英俊，毕竟，那些花并不是粉的让人眩晕的樱花。我不由得又想起了那个少年，他像这些果实一样颜色的发丝，还有那像是这些果实一样略带酸涩的微笑。也许他的耳洞再也没有长上，而他也找到了更好的去处去挑选其他耳坠，我再也没见他进过我打工的这家小店。即使这样，我想，他一定仍然在某个地方，继续对人们露出这样让人不会生腻的笑脸，并且让人想起樱桃，而不管那是谁，都一定会很幸福吧。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> *为花京院打耳洞的小哥想起的诗句是“樱散る 日さへ夕と なりけり”（樱花飘散 朝开夕凋）


End file.
